


Julian gets spoiled

by flusteredfreckles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredfreckles/pseuds/flusteredfreckles
Summary: Lucio decides to give his boyfriend the attention we all know he deserves.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Julian gets spoiled

Lucio was sitting in the palace parlor, thinking of city plans, trade routes, and other things Nadia didn’t have time to do right now. After about fifteen minutes he got bored with that and his mind drifted to his beloved Devorak. Not Nadia’s servant girlfriend, the cute doctor one. Thinking of his beautiful boyfriend sitting in his boring doctor’s office all alone and bored without him made him quite sad. He didn’t like being sad, so he got up to get ready to visit his one true love. 

After an hour of doing his makeup and deciding how many inches his heels would be today, he set off towards town. The sky was gradually darkening as he ventured closer. Citizens and merchants went inside and packed up as a slight drizzle began to come down on the now sleepy town. Lucio would storm into the building with his arms open and a smug smirk, but after he did that the first time he frightened an elderly woman and she fell off her chair.

So he entered the building as quietly as he could and looked around for his ginger lover. He didn’t spot him so he asked the secretary who told him he was with a patient at the moment. So, Lucio sat in the deserted waiting room and formulated a plan in his brain. 

“Alright, you should be good now! Just take this medicine daily and that cough should clear up.” Julian smiled at them as they left and Lucio stood to greet him. He walked toward Julian and coughed pitifully into his sleeve. Julain’s eyes softened at him in worry but he faltered when he noticed the mischievous look in his eyes. “Doctor... I think I’ve come down with something.” Julian smiled at him and led him into his office. “Oh really? And what do you think that is, sir?” Lucio let a small smile grace his lips, trying not to get too caught up in what he just said, “Why, Missing you-itis, of course.” Julain rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the counts’ neck. “I think I can fix that.” Julain kissed the other and could feel his smirk against his lips. 

“So how about we go back to the palace to my room and-” “ Lucio, I’m really tired today and-” “I can spoil you with my love and other things.” Both of them stopped when they heard the other then spoke in unison,” Wait what were you thinking?” Julian blushed and looked away. “Nothing...that sounds amazing.” So the pair went outside to find it was pouring now. Lucio started to complain about ruining his hair and makeup when Julian took off his overcoat and draped it over them before picking Lucio up bridal style and booking it toward the castle. Lucio was mad that it wasn’t him carrying Julain but Julain had longer legs and it would probably take him a long time without carrying the mess of limbs that he loved.

Julian carried him all the way to Lucio’s room when he finally sat him down. “I think you’re in need of payment for that my dear doctor.” “Oh, you don’t have to hmph-!” Lucio peppered Julain’s face in kisses and he felt the skin heat up beneath him. When he pulled back Julain was a darker shade than beet red, a color which he didn’t know was possible until now. His Jules always seems to surprise him. Lucio picked Julian up and threw him on the bed and went to cuddle him. Julian was perfectly ready for cuddles until Lucio shot up and ran off saying he would,” Be back soon.” Julian just laid there in surprise. The man got him from his place of work, threw him on his bed, and left. Not really a surprise anymore. 

Lucio returned with a servant on his heels. The count was carrying two pieces of fabric that he didn’t recognize. The servant had a tray in her hands, which she sat on the table and promptly left. Lucio smiled and handed Julain one of the cloths in his hand. “Here! It’s a robe. It’s far more comfortable.” Lucio handed him a red, silk robe which he knew must’ve been very expensive. He also handed him a pair of black shorts to go under the robes. He flushed as he thought that Lucio had thought to get him something, and it being this expensive too. “You, er- didn’t have to do this you know…” Lucio barked out a laugh. “Ha! Of course, I know that. But I wanted to. “ Julain looked at the other piece of red in his hand. From the looks of it, the cheesy man had gotten himself a matching one. They parted their ways to change before returning to the plush bed. 

For about 10 minutes they cuddled until Lucio got restless and sat up to face Julian. Lucio leaned forward to kiss his partner. Lucio cupped his face as Julain grabbed his waist and leaned into the touch. Lucio broke the kiss and looked over the perfect man he had managed to score. “I.Love.You.So.So.Much!!” With every word, he punctuated it with a kiss. Julian was a blushing mess and couldn’t form coherent words anymore. “I, er- well…” Lucio kissed him again. “You are so cute.” Then Lucio turned around and grabbed the tray the servant brought earlier. The silver platter had snacks and some sort of wine. Lucio poured the wine and held a glass out to Julian which he gladly accepted. He took a sip and immediately noticed that this wasn’t your everyday wine. “Lucio...how much was this?” “Does it matter? Can’t I spoil my tree of a boyfriend? I’d make you the ruler with me if I could. So this is the next best thing.” Julian got a sour look and turned away from Lucio. “I don’t..deserve this.” Lucio gasped overdramatically. He had been spending too much time with Julian. “Jules, yes you do. You are special, amazing and gorgeous. But wait, there’s so much more! You have a need to help people, a cute blush, annnddd my heart. “ Julain turned to face his goat lover with tears in his eyes,” Thank you.” Lucio gently took Julian’s face in his hands and kissed his tears away. The cool touch of Lucio’s golden arm brought him back to Earth. “I’m being ridiculous. Thank you .” Lucio put their foreheads together and smiled. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

As Julain fell asleep to the soft patter of rain outside Lucio pondered over his own words. He truly would do anything for his Jules. If that meant to spend all his money, so be it. If it meant to get married and run off to a distant country, so be it. That sounded pretty nice,actually. He loved every inch of him and was more than willing to spoil him every day ‘till he could no more.


End file.
